


along this path we walk together - companion art

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Big Bang, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: accompaniment to a scene on Chapter 1.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: A3! Big Bang 2021, Anonymous





	along this path we walk together - companion art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [along this path we walk together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011895) by Anonymous. 



**Author's Note:**

> my artwork as a pinch hitter for the fic Along This Path We Walk Together - grateful to be able to provide art for such a beautiful piece of fiction! thank you for viewing!!!


End file.
